Star Wars Origins
by Lord of the Jawa
Summary: The origin story of the 8 playable classes on SWTOR. It is the story of the events that lead up to the starting planet of each character. When a mission to transport a Senator back to Coruscant goes awry, the paths of two young Padawans are changed forever, as they make new friends and inspire the career choices of people they meet along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Utasin Finscar awoke with a daze. His head was pounding in pain and as he struggled to open his eyes. He tried reaching for his lightsaber, but couldn't seem to find it. He concentrated as he tried to summon it with the Force, but his head hurt too much.

_What happened? _He thought as he scratched his mop of shaggy dark brown hair. As he began to recover his strength he discovered he was within the confines of an escape pod. The memories came flooding back. _Where is the Senator? Where is Blin? Are they alright? _

Right at that moment, the door of the escape pod opened. Blinding light pierced his half-open eyes as the silhouette of a tall, yet familiar Zabrak stood outside. This answered question number two and half of question number three.

"Blin… is this what being one with the Force feels like? If so, I see why the Sith want to be immortal so bad," croaked Utasin with a half-smile.

Blin's brilliant green glistened. "You never stop with the jokes, do you?"

"Glad to see you're alright, pal. Can you give me a hand? I can't seem to find my lightsaber."

Blin grabbed Utasin's outstretched hand and pulled. Utasin stumbled as he tried to gain balance.

Standing at about a normal height, Utasin was a half human, half Miraluka with piercing dark brown eyes. Barely over the age of eighteen, he was a very charismatic and light-hearted Padawan who was adored by his peers. He excelled in his Jedi training, quickly mastering many sorts of Force techniques, but he had a lot of trouble making mature decisions.

Blin Krieg was Utasin's best friend. The two of them trained together since they were both young children. Blin was the taller of the two, but not much. He was a Zabrak with pinkish beige skin and small horns that stood atop his bald head in two rows. Blin preferred to keep to himself, but he had a wonderful sense of humor when he did keep company. Only seventeen years of age, Blin had already nearly mastered seven forms of lightsaber techniques and had impressed his masters with his incredibly level head.

"There's your lightsaber! You were sitting on it, you bantha!" laughed Blin, reaching into the seat of the escape pod.

"I'm not a bantha, you nerf-herder," Utasin retorted as he attached his lightsaber back to his belt.

"So much for our first mission on our own," muttered Blin, looking out into the vast distance. There was nothing but rolling green hills for miles and an infinitely blue sky above.

"_It would be an easy mission_, they said! _Bring the Senator back to Coruscant_ they said! _The Sith won't interfere_!" spewed Utasin.

"Let's calm down, Fin. What would a master do in this situation?" Blin paced about for a few seconds. "We need to find the Senator."

"The Senator could be dead for all we know! What do you remember?" inquired Utasin.

"I remember we were boarded by the Sith almost as soon as we left the atmosphere," Blin recalled, "There were so many of them so fast. You were knocked unconscious during the firefight and I was just able to drag you to the escape pods. The Senator was locked in his chambers and I haven't seen him since we boarded. I feel bad for abandoning the fight, but the battle was lost and most of the crew had been killed already by the time we reached the escape pods."

"There's nothing we can do about it now," said Utasin. "Thanks for saving me back there, by the way."

"Forget about it," Blin responded, "Let's go find some answers like real Jedi."

The two friends began walking in the direction they felt would have civilization. They walked and walked for what seemed like hours, until about mid-day when they began to see a lake in the distance.

"Telos sure is beautiful now that the ecosystem has been restored," Blin noted as they walked through the tall grass.

"Hey, do you see that there? Smoke, over there by the lake?" asked Utasin.

"Maybe we can find some answers about the ambush that occurred and maybe even find some clues as to the whereabouts of the Senator," said Blin.

The two of them began to walk more briskly toward the smoke when the appearance of a small transport became more and more visible.

"It looks like a… a… swoop bike!" exclaimed Utasin.

When the two of them finally reached the shore of the lake, they saw the steamy remains of a swoop bike half way in the water.

"The driver can't be too far from here," said Blin, standing at the shoreline.

"Not too far at all!" exclaimed a voice coming from behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Utasin and Blin were startled as they turned around in response to the voice behind them. There before them stood a yellow Twi'lek with deep purple eyes that reflected the smoke on the water ascending from the crashed swoop bike. He was wearing a tattered mechanic's jumpsuit, all covered in dirt and scorch marks. He grinned at them cordially.

"Had to jump out before something went really wrong. This is the first swoop I've tried building from scratch. Made a lot of progress, but I'm still working out the kinks," explained the stranger. "The name's Fen-dur. Fen-dur Stratoblaster. And who might you two fine gentlemen be?"

"We are Jedi, looking for refuge and answers. My name is Blin Krieg, and this is my partner, Utasin Finscar."

"My friends call me, Fin," said Utasin, reaching to shake the Twi'lek's hand.

"Finscar? Did you say your last name was Finscar and that you are a _Jedi_?" asked Fen-dur excitedly.

"Yes, that is my name," said Utasin. "Why do ask?"

"There's some people I think you'd be interested in meeting," said Fen-dur. "Around this time they're probably at the abandoned Republic base. They use it to train for the local dueling arena here on Telos. I can take you there if you're interested."

"I'm intrigued, but why are you so certain we'd be interested in meeting them so much? You don't even know why we're here," said Utasin, squinting his eyes.

"If you're looking for refuge, then I can guarantee half of what you're looking for. I may not have the exact answers you're looking for, but I have answers you'll want to know."

The two Padawans could sense no deception in him, but remained skeptical of the Twi'lek's mysterious offer.

"Tell us what you know," said Utasin.

"I could, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Fen-dur responded. "It'd be better if I showed you."

"How far is it from here?" asked Blin.

"Only about half an hour by foot," said Fen-dur. "We'd be there in no time if we had a speeder."

"What about the bike? Is it an easy fix or will it take a while?" Utasin inquired.

"Oh, we're going to have to leave it there. Too much effort to just get it outta the water," said Fen-dur.

Just after Fen-dur finished his sentence, Utasin turned towards the lake and outstretched his hand. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the swoop bike. The bike started to wiggle, emerging from the surface of the water. Soon it was in midair with water running down the sides back into the crystal clear lake. Utasin began to levitate it over and finally gently placed on the shore.

Fen-dur clapped his hands steadily. "Wow, now that is impressive." The two Jedi weren't sure if there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice or not. "Now let's see what the problem is. If I fix it, I'm not sure how well we will all fit, since this was built to carry just one person," Fen-dur warned.

"We'll manage," said Blin.

Fen-dur got to work on the swoop bike. Utasin and Blin stood by helped when needed. It was a hot day on the planet Telos, not a cloud in the sky as the sun beat down on the wild green grass.

"That should do it, hop in," said Fen-dur.

The three of them squeezed into the cockpit of the swoop bike it was a tight fit, but the three of them were just skinny enough to make it work.

"I'm about to show you something that'll rile your emotionless heart, Jedi," grinned Fen-dur. "Next stop, the surprise of your life!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was only a few minutes after sitting uncomfortably wedged in between his best friend and an eccentric mechanic was Utasin finally able to make out the top of the old Republic base sitting in the valley of four large hills. His dark hair blew in the wind as he tried to discover what on Telos could Fen-dur possibly have to show him that he would be so interested in.

The swoop bike speedily zoomed through a trench between two of the hills until it began to slow down as it reached a docking bay. The two Jedi crawled out and began to look around. They were inside what seemed to be a giant parking garage. Dark and damp, the area didn't look very well maintained from the flickering lights to the grimy walls. The collection of swoop bikes and speeders on the other hand looked straight out of the factory. There were dozens of rows of transports, clean enough to see your face on the side of the cockpit.

"Jealous?" snorted Fen-dur, walking up behind them. "I'd love to give you a tour of my collection, but believe it or not, I got something that will impress you even more. Well, it'll be a bit more meaningful for you."

"These are yours?" asked Blin, a little skeptical.

"Hah, no, I just said that to see your reaction. They're my employer's. But if you'll follow me over here you'll meet the man who lets me play with these toys." Fen-dur began to walk toward a door at the other end of the garage.

"Do we trust him? This could be a trap," whispered Blin to Utasin as Fen-dur's back was turned.

"We've trusted him to this point. If there was an ambush, I expect it would have happened by now. Let's hope our Jedi training is enough for what may lie ahead."

They proceeded to follow Fen-dur through the door and down a long hallway. The hallway was as dank as the garage. In the distance they could hear blaster fire and the clash of vibroblades. The noises grew steadily louder until they reached a blast door at the end of the hallway. Fen-dur entered a security code and the door opened quickly.

Utasin and Blin initially reached for their lightsabers expecting the worst, but quickly put them away as they gazed into the circular room. Inside, a fierce looking Rattataki angrily clashed his vibroblade with that of an overweight, green Mirialan. In the corner, a gruff looking man wearing a military buzz cut and bright white Mandalorian armor stood with his arms folded. He kept a stern face as he looked up to see who had just opened the door.

"Speak, Jedi. We don't like visitors. What has Fen-dur done now?" grunted the man in the corner. His face was tan and covered in more battle scars than the two of them could count.

"This guy… always accusing me. While most of the time justified, I think I deserve a thanks for this. Murdak, I present to you, your son," Fen-dur waved his hands and took a bow towards Utasin.

Murdak and Utasin stared into each other's brown eyes. Utasin didn't have to search his feelings, they flooded over him like a tidal wave. Was this true? Utasin went his whole life with no contact with his family. All his training had taught him to let go of any such attachment. He had been undergoing Jedi training since he was nearly an infant, without a trace of memory of any past life. But it felt right.

"Is this true? How do you know? Tell me your name," said Murdak.

"Utasin Finscar."

"I don't believe it. It is you. There hasn't been a day I haven't thought of you since we left you with the Jedi. I thought I'd never see you again," said Murdak softly. He approached Utasin slowly and outstretched both his hands to touch him. He grabbed him by both arms at first and then quickly pulled him in for a tight embrace.

Utasin was speechless. He didn't know what he should say because he never thought that he would be in this situation. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Was he supposed to feel happy? He is family after all. What if he got attached? Would he be subject to the dark side? Will he even want to go back to the Jedi?

"So look at you! A Jedi Knight? I haven't a doubt that you've been trained pretty well in combat. Not as well trained as you would be if you stayed with me, but it was necessary at the time. It's a shame I killed a fair share of your order back in my day."

"You use to kill Jedi, but you sent your infant son to join their order? What kind of dad are you?" Emotions swelled up inside Utasin. He felt a little betrayed.

"I understand where you are coming from, son. We have a lot of catching up to do. I think it would be best if I took you back to the house for you to meet your mother. She would be so happy to see you and we can talk over some lunch," said Murdak calmly. "Dreameater. Jaimic. We're done here. Join us for lunch. You too Fen-dur and your other Jedi friend."

"Blin Krieg, sir. It's a pleasure," Blin said smiling.

"These here are my students," Murdak said, gesturing to the Rattataki and Mirialan. "I forgot to introduce them."

"They call me Dreameater. That's what you will call me too," said the Rattataki. His cold grey eyes blended with his stone grey skin. He had gruff voice that made him seem like one who's seen a lot, although he wasn't any older than the two young Jedi that stood before him.

"Jaimic. Jaimic Mor," said the Mirialan. Jaimic was a large young man, also around Utasin and Blin's age. He had long dark red hair that contrasted his forest green skin. He was in shape, but his torso at least twice as wide as Utasin's. Both Dreameater and Jaimic were covered in warn out, green Mandalorian battle armor.

"It'll be a short walk. We can talk on the way there," said Murdak Finscar.


End file.
